stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream
"The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream" is the third episode of the second season of Stoked, and the 29th overall. Summary After a terrible day on the job thanks to Lo's slacking and Reef's tormenting, Fin applies for a job as surf instructor with rival hotel owner Captain Ron. Plot Fin is busy cleaning up a slovenly guest's room when she becomes revolted upon discovering a "floater" in the bathroom toilet. When Fin complains, Lo, who is assisting her with housekeeping, tells her to lighten up as they have only four hours to get ready for an upcoming beach party that night and that they haven't picked out their outfits yet. Lo's comment earns her a dirty look from Fin, who then answers her iPhone to hear the sound of ocean waves, courtesy of Reef, who brags about it being the sound of his next wave. Fin retorts by flushing the toilet as she puts her phone near it, then she gets Lo to help her with making the guest bed, but Lo refuses, claiming that tucking in bedsheets is "bad for her cuticles", much to a frustrated Fin's chagrin. Telling Lo to buy new cuticles, Fin then tosses her a stack of bedsheets, but the folded sheets catch an unprepared Lo by surprise and hit her, and the hotel heiress complains to Fin that tossing the sheets at her ruined her hair before she gets back at Fin by throwing a pillow that knocks her down. Fin and Lo then start clowning around as they throw pillows, dishes and leftover food at each other. When Fin calls Lo a spoiled brat, Lo retorts by saying that Fin only surfs to pick up guys. Fin takes offence to the comment and grabs a leftover pizza slice and pitches it to Lo, who bats it away with a serving tray...right into the face of Bummer, who is not at all impressed as he stands in the doorway with the pizza slice falling off his face. Down in the staff change room for a special staff meeting, Bummer unveils his newest innovation, the Wall of Shame, to the staff on hand. After he states that it is like Employee of the Month, except the exact opposite, Bummer then reveals Fin as the Wall of Shame's first inductee. An indignant Fin asks why Lo is not on the Wall of Shame herself, but Bummer refuses to listen to her protests and he "rewards" her by handing her a plunger and declaring that she'll be kept busy cleaning the staff house washrooms for the rest of the day, angering Fin as Reef laughs at her misfortune. While the rest of the gang, along with Ripper, Ty, Lance and Wipeout, parties at the Office that night, an angry Fin continues cleaning the washrooms at the staff house. The next morning, the groms are checking out and laughing at an online ad for Captain Ron's Hotel on a laptop when Reef, who catches a whiff of something stinky, turns and finds Fin, who points out that she had to clean the stall Reef had been in. After overhearing the groms talk about a help wanted ad for Captain Ron's looking for a surfing instructor, Fin, who has become tired of Lo's slacking on the job and Reef and Bummer's disrespect, decides to apply for the job. Later at the front desk, Fin asks Johnny to arrange the day off for her, using a cover story of wanting to go shopping at the surf shop that Broseph's mom runs. Knowing that Fin hates shopping, Johnny gets suspicious and demands the real reason why Fin wants the day off--reluctantly, Fin reveals that she applied to be the new surf instructor at Captain Ron's hotel and managed to score an interview, which is why she needs the day off. Johnny's shocked to hear, this but after Fin explains why she's doing it (tired of Lo constantly slacking off on the job and tired of the mistreatment from her, Reef and Bummer), he understands and arranges for Fin to have the day off. After Fin leaves for the interview, Reef and Broseph drop by when Johnny nearly lets the secret slip, but manages to cover by using Fin's shopping story. Reef and Broseph, who also know about Fin hating shopping, do not buy Johnny's explanation and force the truth out of him with the threat of a "turbo wedgie." Surprised by the news, Reef declares that they have to stop Fin from defecting to Captain Ron. In another guest room, Lo's busy goofing off on the job again, watching the room's widescreen TV while snacking on candy when, to her stunned surprise, Rosie comes in--Rosie explains that since Fin has the day off, she's going to be Lo's cleaning partner for the day. Then she tells Lo to stop slacking and grab a mop. At Fin's job interview aboard Captain Ron's yacht, Reef and Broseph show up to spy on her as Captain admits that he doesn't really know anything about surfing (claiming to be more of a sailor than a surfer) and introduces her to his staff/lackeys: Captain Clam, Tuna McGillis and Betty Sandstone (who give her an unenthusiastic welcome). When Captain Ron asks if Fin has what it takes to teach surfing, Fin's confident that she can do it and claims that she could probably even teach Captain Ron how to surf quite easily. Back at the hotel, Rosie and Lo are busy cleaning the room Rosie found Lo in--and by that, we mean that Rosie's doing pretty much all the work while Lo's slacking off and only putting the bare minimum effort into actually helping her. Later, Rosie finds Lo in the bathroom doing her makeup when she finds that the toilet is overflowing as the result of Lo flushing her used makeup down. Rosie has enough of Lo's slacking and she tells her that she is heading down to the spa to relax while she leaves Lo to do the rest of the room. When Lo tells her to "leave it for the maid," a frustrated Rosie sticks a plunger on top of a grossed-out Lo's head, then threatens to call her dad if Lo does not get busy. At Captain Ron's, Fin's first student as part of her job interview is an Italian tourist named "Armando," who Fin quickly discovers is Reef in disguise, with the intent of sabotaging the interview to keep her from leaving Surfer's Paradise. As expected, while Captain Ron and his stooges watch from the beach, Reef messes up Fin's interview by sabotaging the surf lesson and, because of Reef, Captain Ron declines to hire Fin, who snarls angrily at Reef as he walks by. Back at Surfer's Paradise, Lo has to make the bed in the room Rosie left her to clean when the mattress cover she is tucking in snaps back and catapults her head-first through the wall above the headboard. When Lo gets out her iPhone to call Rosie for help, the head housekeeper, who is still at the spa, tells her to sort it out for herself. Meanwhile at Captain Ron's, Fin convinces Captain Ron to give her another chance at the surfing instructor job by letting her teach him to surf: if Fin's able to teach Captain Ron how to surf in just one lesson, she gets the job as the new surf instructor--but if she doesn't, she has to spend the rest of the day scrubbing toilets at his hotel. While Tuna, Betty and Captain Clam are convinced that Fin won't succeed, she's able to successfully teach Captain Ron how to surf in just one lesson--this means that Fin gets the job and no longer has to work at Surfer's Paradise. Back at the Surfer's Paradise-staff house, Fin's packing up her stuff while the rest of the main six is in the room with her--Emma's the only one to openly express happiness for Fin while Lo, Johnny and Broseph are openly sad about Fin leaving. Reef's the only one who seems happy about Fin leaving--sensing the gang's misgivings at her departure, Fin promises to keep in touch with them. Down in the lobby a few minutes later, Bummer, seeing Fin not wearing her maid uniform, threatens to give her a strike for it, but Fin throws the maid dress in Bummer's face and tells him point-blank to stick it, the strikes and his Wall of Shame and that she quits. In room 809 at the hotel, Lo, who has seemingly never used a vacuum cleaner before, is having difficulty with housekeeping without Fin (or Rosie) around to help her. Johnny phones Lo to remind her that it is past check-in time and the guest who has 809 is still waiting to get in, but Lo asks Johnny to stall the guest while she tries to finish cleaning. Lo then phones Rosie and begs her for help--as it turns out, when Fin was still around, she would do pretty much all the work whenever they would be assigned to clean rooms together, with Lo slacking off and putting only the bare minimum effort into the job, which resulted in Lo never learning to do any of the actual work (such as knowing how to use a vacuum). Rosie tells Lo to plug the vacuum in and she does so, now realizing why the vacuum wasn't working, and thanks Rosie before she sees that the vacuum has gone haywire as it sucks a room curtain in. Meanwhile, Captain Ron is out surfing with Fin and having a great time while Tuna observes that Fin has "created a monster" by teaching his boss how to surf. Back at the hotel, the room 809 guest is demanding to have his room, so Johnny, after hearing from Lo that she is still having difficulty with the vacuum, is forced to use stall tactics and runs to Broseph, asking him to pretend to be the manager while Johnny figures out how to stall the guest for a while. Back at Captain Ron's, Fin is pleasantly surprised to find that she has her own luxurious room at that hotel and will not have to bunk with anyone, and she basks in the lap of luxury to the chagrin of Tuna, Betty and Captain Clam, who have to wait on her hand and foot while she instructs tourists. Before long, Mr. Ridgemount discovers that Fin, one of the best surfers on staff, has left Surfer's Paradise for Captain Ron's and demands to Bummer in a phone call that he get Fin back. Fin quickly discovers a downside of working for Captain Ron when she finds that none of his employees will hang out with her, and that they really seem to resent her for her newfound "favorite employee" status with Captain Ron. Over in Sunset Beach, the gang has arrived at the Beaver Tail Bakery for snacks when Emma laments Fin's departure from Surfer's Paradise. Moments later, the groms are surprised when Fin shows up unexpectedly--Fin, not wanting the others to know how unhappy she is at Captain Ron's hotel, claims that things at going great at her new job. Fin soon ends the awkward meeting when she pretends to answer her cellphone and excuses herself, claiming she has to go shopping. After she leaves, the rest of the gang notes how none of them heard a phone ringing or vibrating and how Fin hates shopping, Emma points out to Lo and the boys, "Is it just me, or does Fin not seem truly happy at her new job?" The gang makes plans to bring her back to Surfer's Paradise, starting with a midnight raid on Captain Ron's hotel when Reef, Broseph and Emma snatch a sleeping Fin from her bed and take her back to the Office at Surfer's Paradise. After seeing what her friends did, Fin admits to them that while her new job certainly has a lot of perks, she's not truly happy--none of the other employees at Captain Ron's hotel are willing to hang out with her and she really misses the gang at Surfer's Paradise (even Reef)--but as it turns out, Fin can't simply quit her new job. Fin explains to the Surfer's Paradise-gang that Captain Ron made her sign an airtight contract that basically says he "owns" her for the summer--the only way Fin can get out of the contract is if Captain Ron were to fire her for some reason. In the Surfer's Paradise-lobby, Lo tells Johnny how much she misses and that she regrets treating her so poorly and how guilty she feels about being part of the reason why she quit and got a job at Captain Ron's hotel in the first place. Then she figures out a plan to get Fin back and takes Johnny with her, to the frustration of several angry guests waiting impatiently for their rooms. Heading over to Captain Ron's with the gang, Lo devises a plan to get Captain Ron mad enough to fire Fin: * Plan A -- According to Lo, Captain Ron's obsessed with having a clean beach at his hotel, so the gang gets a garbarge truck to dump all sorts of trash onto the beach and tries pinning the blame on Fin so that Captain Ron will fire her. Reef dumps a truckload of garbage on the beach and poses for a iPhone camera photo from the truck cab, then Johnny takes a photo of Fin and Photoshops her over Reef in the truck photo and sends it anonymously to Captain Ron, who sees the photo as a fake and tells Tuna and Betty to get to work on cleaning up the mess, causing the first plan to backfire. * Plan B -- The second plan is to scare away guests from Captain Ron's swimming pool by having Fin unleash an alligator into the pool. But this also fails when Captain Ron brushes it off as a simple mistake and shoves Captain Clam into the pool to get attacked by the reptile. * Plan C -- When Lo and the gang turn to Reef as their go-to guy for slacking off and screwing up, he comes up with a surefire plan to get Captain Ron to fire Fin. After stealing Captain Ron's yacht and the keys for it, Reef and the gang (with Fin in tow) and take it for a joyride. Captain Ron's shocked to see Fin aboard his yacht when Tuna reports the theft to him. While a seasick Johnny is barfing over the side of the boat, Lo gets an idea on where to take the yacht when Fin tells her that no one is steering at the wheel and that the boat is heading toward a group of jagged rocks ahead, then she realizes that it is all part of the gang's plan to get her fired from Captain Ron's hotel and bring her back to Surfer's Paradise, which she admits to them is sweet. A horrified Captain Ron freaks out as he sees his yacht hit the rocks and sink while the gang bails out into the water, then he grabs a megaphone and tells Fin that she is fired, to her delight and that of her friends. Back at Surfer's Paradise, Bummer, on orders from Mr. Ridgemount, summons Fin to his office and begs her to take her maid job back, which she gladly accepts on condition that she get an extra hour of surfing time per day. Later, Fin arrives at a new room to clean in the hotel, with the rest of the gang there to salute her with various cleaning implements in hand as she heads to the bathroom to clean up there...when, to her disgust, she finds another "floater" in the toilet. Trivia *First appearance of Captain Ron's Hotel onscreen. *Betty Sandstone finally speaks in this episode, although it is just to say "Hi" to Fin. *When Fin jumps in the air in slow motion to catch Lo's thrown dishes, and later when Lo bats away the thrown pizza slice, the electronic sound effect made famous by its use in the 1970s Universal Television sci-fi series The Six Million Dollar Man is used. This sound effect has also sometimes been used on fellow Fresh TV series Total Drama, mainly for slow-motion action sequences involving Izzy. *Mr. Ridgemount's upper face is shown for the first time. He has green eyes. *Stoked Radio: **"Back to School" by the Fleshtones **"Happy Happy Happy" by the Happy Problem *There are unconfirmed reports that this episode has already aired in the US on January 11, 2011. *In the scene where Mr. Ridgemount called Bummer after seeing Fin and Ron together, there is a photo of him and Wipeout hugging. *This episode reveals that Johnny apparently suffers from seasickness, as he's shown vomiting over the side of Captain Ron's yacht near the end of the episode. Goofs * Events from previous episodes put Fin at four strikes; her gaining one in this episode places her at five strikes, meaning she is in violation of Bummer's three-strike policy unless she lost sufficient strikes off-screen. Appearances *Fin *Reef *Lo *Broseph *Johnny *Emma *Rosie *Wipeout *Ripper (does not speak) *Ty (does not speak) *Lance (does not speak) *Captain Ron *Tuna McGillis *Betty Sandstone (first speaking appearance) *Captain Clam *Mr. Ridgemount Quotes Lo: Captain Ron? More like Captain Wrong! Fin: Johnny Front Desk Guy, I need the day off, okay? Can you arrange? Johnny: No probs. What's up? Fin: Uh, big sale at the surf shop, need a little retail therapy. Johnny: Hold on. Nice try, but you hate shopping. Real reason. Come on. Spill it. Fin: I applied to Captain Ron's for surf instructor and got to interview. Okay? Johnny: You what?! Are you crazy?! Dude's like a tyrant wrapped up in a slave driver wrapped up in a fun party captain. Fin: Shh! I don't care how bad he is. Being a surf instructor there beats cleaning toilets anywhere! Johnny: Hmm. Can't argue with that. Captain Ron: That's odd. Your surf student should have been here ten minutes ago. Yeah. Here he is. Mr. uhhh. Reef: (In disguise) You can call me Armando. Captain Ron: Armando! Yeah. Fin, your instructor. Reef: Fin. (Kisses Fin's hand) That name, it makes my blood boil with a passion. Captain Ron: We'll be watching over here. Fin: Reef, what are you doing here?! Reef: Chill. I'm here to help. Honest! Reef: Operation Get Fin Back has begun. I am the master of disguise. Emma: Hey, Reef. Reef: Hey, Emma. (Moment of realization) Argh! Captain Ron: Woo hoo! I caught a wave! Now I'm sitting on top of the world! Fin: (Gets her iPhone and calls Johnny) Johnny, guess who got the job? Captain Clam: (Mocking Tuna) I'll get the toilet bowl cleaner. This is gonna rock! Tuna: (Pushes Captain Clam) Shut your shell, Clam! Emma: We're all so happy for you! Right guys? Lo: (Glum) Thrilled. Johnny: (Glum) Ecstatic. Broseph: (Glum) Yay. Bummer: Out of uniform? That's a strike! Fin: (Throws uniform at Bummer) Here's your uniform! You can stick it, your stupid strikes, your wall of shame, and your bad hair up your— (Censored) Emma: Oh no she didn't! Broseph: Oh yes she did! Bummer: I have but one regret: that I didn't fire Fin sooner. (His iPhone rings) Mr. Ridgemount: (Over phone) Bummer! You let our best surfer go to our number one competitor?! Bummer: (Stuttering) B—but sir, I—I—I—I— Mr. Ridgemount: Get Fin McCloud back here now! (Hangs up) Bummer: Maybe two regrets. Bummer: (To Fin) So. Think you're gonna get your job back, huh? (Laughs) Oh yeah. Well we'll see about that. Come with me! (In his office) You gotta take your job back. I'm dying here! Thanks to Lo and Rosie's lousy housekeeping, these improperly cleaned toilets have given me bum rash! Fin: Eww! Okay, but on one condition. Bummer: Name it. Fin: One extra hour of surf time a day. Bummer: Deal! (Offers to shake hands with Fin after scratching his bottom) Fin: Uh, your word's good enough for me. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2